Not Dead, Just Gone
by alexxtennantpiper
Summary: What if the Ponds didn't actually die when they were touched by the Weeping Angel? Rory/Amy transported to a parallel world.
1. Chapter 1

Rory stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around at the graveyard in which they had landed.

"Amy! Come see this," Rory called uncertainly.

"What?" Amy replied, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me."

"What?" she replied, confused. Suddenly, Rory disappeared and revealed a Weeping Angel standing behind him. "Doctor!" Amy yelled, her voice breaking, her eyes glued to the stone monster. The Doctor and River Song came rushing out of the TARDIS.

"Where the _hell_ did that come from?" River gasped.

The Doctor scanned the Angel with his sonic screwdriver. "It's a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it."

"Where's Rory?" Amy's voice trembled.

The Doctor slowly walked forward and noticed the Angel pointing. He looks at the gravestone and saw Rory's name as well as "Aged 82".

"I'm sorry, Amelia. I'm so, so sorry."

"No. No, we can just go and get him in the TARDIS. One more paradox–"

"Would rip New York apart and I –"

"No, that's not true. I don't believe you," Amy cried. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Mother, it's true," River Song said. With shuddering breaths, Amy began to walk towards the Angel.

"Amy? What are you doing?" The Doctor asked apprehensively.

"That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there?" she replied.

"What are you talking about?" He began to head for the TARDIS and reached for Amy's hand as he passed. "Back away from the Angel. Come back to the TARDIS! We'll figure something out!"

"The Angel, would it send me back to the same time, to him?"

"I don't know. Nobody knows!"

Amy took a step closer. "But it's my best shot, yeah?"

The Doctor raised his hands in a vain attempt to stop her. "No!"

"Doctor, shut up! Yes, yes, it is!" River Song cried.

"Amy –"

"Well, then, I just have to blink, right?"

"_No!_"

"It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll - I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory, together. Melody," she said, holding her hand out behind her.

The Doctor turned to River. "Stop it! Just – just stop it!"

River Song took her mother's hand.

"You look after him. You be a good girl and you look after him," she said, crying. River kissed her mother's hand.

"You are creating a fixed time. I will never be able to see you again," The Doctor pleaded desperately.

"I'll be fine. I'll be with him," she replied.

The Doctor was crying now. "Amy, please. Just – come back into the TARDIS. Come on, Pond, please."

Amy sobbed. "Raggedy man," she cried, turning to The Doctor, "Goodbye!" And then she disappeared.

* * *

It was a strange sensation. It felt like she was falling, falling, falling, into a great black nothing. Finally, she was lying still, her eyes closed. She breathed in deeply, freezing cold air flooding her lungs. Her green eyes fluttered open to reveal a cloudy grey sky. Slowly, Amy sat up and looked around. She was sitting in the middle of a field covered in snow. There was an apple tree right next to her, its branches weighed down with snow. For some reason, she couldn't remember how she got here, what had happened. She furrowed her brow and made an annoyed noise. And where was Rory?

Suddenly, it hit her all at once. The Weeping Angel. New York City. Rory disappearing before her eyes. Tears began to form, and she blinked them away. She scooted over and rested against the tree trunk, trying to collect her thoughts. Where was Rory now? If she wasn't dead, he probably wasn't either! With this newfound hope, a whole new set of thoughts raced through her head. If they had been touched by a Weeping Angel, how were they not dead? The Doctor had said that it was a weak survivor… The Doctor. Guilt manifested itself in Amy's chest. She had abandoned him and her daughter for her husband. But she had to put that thought at the back of her head now, and concentrate on finding him and discovering why she was still alive, what had happened.

First things first, she had to find out where she was herself. She looked around again, concentrating on sounds. Very faintly, she heard a car's engine. Where there was a car, there was bound to be a road. She started toward the road, but stopped and grabbed an apple from the tree, giving it a bitter smile. It reminded her of her first meeting with The Doctor when she was seven. She drew a face in the apple and took a bite, finally starting toward the road. Within a minute or two, she had reached a small, two-lane road. There was a small blue sign that read: "LEADWORTH 1 MILE". She smiled a little. Rory would've gone there, wouldn't he? Maybe the Weeping Angel that had touched them was too weak to kill them, and instead transported them to another time. Amy started walking along the side of the road, heading to Leadworth. About halfway there, she began to shiver. She was out in the snow, obviously in the middle of winter, with only her thin light brown jacket covering her black and white striped t-shirt. And she definitely didn't have the right shoes – flats weren't exactly ideal for walking through nearly-knee-deep snow. Amy trekked on, however, bracing herself against the snow that had just started to fall. In less than ten minutes, she was at the outskirts of Leadworth. She spotted the park, where a man with light brown hair was fidgeting as he walked around, looking all about him. _Rory_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rory!" Amy cried out. The man whirled around and his face lit up with a million emotions as he ran towards her. The two embraced for a long time, Amy sniffling into his shoulder as Rory stroked her hair gently. Eventually they pulled away and looked at each other. "How did we get here?" Amy whispered. He shook his head. He was just as clueless as she was. Within a few minutes, she had learned what had happened to him while they were apart.

Basically, he had felt the same sensation as he had – the falling, finally waking up by the tree, and walking along the road to this park, where she had found him. She told him what had happened, leaving out the part about the apple and how it had reminded her of the Doctor.

"I don't get it, though," Rory said, a confused look spreading across his face. "If the Weeping Angel got both of us, how are we still alive? And on Earth, back in our own time?"

Amy frowned. "How do you know it's our own time?"

"I saw a TV and computer in one of the houses I passed."

"Well… the Doctor did say the Angel was a weak survivor," she replied, emphasizing the last two words. "Maybe it was so weak that it couldn't kill us…I have _no idea_, Rory. I don't even know if we're on our own planet," she added, exasperated. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe…maybe we should just walk around and see what's going on here before we jump to any conclusions," he said. Amy nodded, took his hand, and they began walking. The town seemed just as they had left it, the houses and people the same, everything. The only strange thing was that nobody greeted them as usual, instead just nodding curtly to them as if they were strangers. They even passed Brian Williams, Rory's dad. He looked at the nervous couple and looked away without a second thought, not even a hint of recognition in his eyes. Amy squeezed Rory's hand. When they got to what used to be their house, they were horrified. Instead of their lovely little cottage, there was a charred framework settled in a pile of ash. Amy cried out and rushed to the house, kneeling down in the ashes. She turned to Rory, whose eyes were shocked yet grim.

"What's happened to our house?" she wailed softly. "We must be in a parallel universe. Our house is gone, nobody recognizes us, not even your dad. There's no explanation except a parallel world or s-_some_thing." Rory shook his head in disbelief, but agreed with her. There was no way that his dad wouldn't greet the two, even just walking along the street. Rory's thoughts flew around in his head, trying to find sense of what had happened or a solution to this. Crouching down beside his wife, he wrapped her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay, Amy. We'll find someone or something, or the Doctor will find us," he lied. Rory didn't have as much faith in The Doctor as Amy had. He knew that they were on their own in this familiar yet unrecognizable world. What had that man said, so long ago? That he lost one of his companions in a parallel world? Rory had overheard The Doctor telling Amy one time, but he couldn't quite remember her name…Rosanna? Rosie? Something like that. Perhaps she was here. Perhaps she had advice, or could get them back to their own world, maybe even to the TARDIS. Rory turned to his wife and told her what he was thinking of. Amy slowly nodded, a new life coming back in her eyes.

"Rose, her name was. Rose Tyler," she said, frowning. "Her mum was Jackie Tyler, I think. If we really are in a parallel world, it's possible that she could be here. D'you think there are any phone books in Leadworth?"

The couple went to the town hall and asked about one. The man at the front desk gave them a bizarre look, but pulled a dusty old book off the shelf and handed it to them, offering a cup of tea. They graciously accepted, and began reading while the man made their tea. They had just found the name of Rose's mum when the man came back out with two cups of tea and some biscuits. Amy and Rory thanked the man and turned to each other to discuss exactly how they were going to get there.

"The woman lives in northern England. I don't know how we're going to get there without a ride," Rory sighed.

"I still have a bit of money and my driver's license. We could rent a car, couldn't we?" Amy replied.

"We could, but wait. _We don't exist on this world_."

Eventually, they settled on trying to rent a car. They could have some luck, and not have the rental person check the records enough to find that they didn't exist. And luck they had – such as this happened. They drove off in a shiny black car, heading north. It took about six hours to get to the address in the small village. They parked the car outside the Victorian-style house and Amy took a deep breath.

"Are you sure about this?" Rory asked.

"It's the only option we have, Rory," Amy replied curtly. The couple walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A child started crying and they could hear rushing footsteps. The door swung open to reveal a tall, tired-looking man with thinning ginger hair. A slightly overweight woman with blonde hair and black eyeliner stood behind him, cradling a toddler of about four or five years.

"Hello," said the man. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, um, hi. My name is Amelia Williams and this is my husband Rory," Amy began, but how did she continue? In the bluntest way possible, she supposed. "We were travelling with the Doctor," she blurted out. The man and woman in the doorway looked shocked. "We got sent here by something called Weeping Angels, and we were looking for your daughter, Rose. The Doctor spoke of both of you once."

"Bloody hell," the woman exclaimed. "Well, I'm Jackie, but you probably already know that. This is Pete, my husband. Please, come in. You look exhausted, you must have a cup of tea."

Amy and Rory accepted with many thanks, and joined the other couple in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"And that's how we got here," Jackie said with a sigh. She had just told Amy and Rory all about Rose's adventures with the Doctor, how the Master had returned, and how they were now stuck here. She also explained about Rose's human Doctor that had grown from his hand. The story had taken quite a while – after all, it was a very long story to tell.

"Wow, that-that's just… incredible," Amy said, shaking her head in astonishment. "And of course, you knew him by a different face, yeah? I think he regenerated or whatever he does after that. When I was small, he came to me. He said that my face was the first that his ever saw." And with that, she launched into her story of how she had met The Doctor, her adventures with him, and how she was now here, on Jackie Tyler's couch.

"So, um, where _is _your daughter? We couldn't find her in the phone books," Rory interjected awkwardly. He quickly picked up his tea – he was on his fourth cup – and took a sip.

"Oh, Rose lives in Norway now. Remember when I mentioned how the Doctor came back to see her, in Bad Wolf Bay? Well, she's living there now. She couldn't stand it anywhere else. It made her feel closer to the Doctor. She was living with us at first, but she couldn't stand it. Said she was going mad," Jackie said sadly. "So now she lives in a cottage near Bad Wolf Bay. I don't know if she still lives with the human Doctor. I worry about her, you know? She doesn't really call often."

Amy nodded, trying not to cry. She worried about her daughter, too. What was Melody doing now that they were gone? Rory didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her, she thought in horror. She reached over and took his hand.

"Well," Amy said, sniffing a bit, "we wanted to contact her. Since we're stuck in this world, we figured maybe she knew something. Anything, really."

Jackie brightened up slightly. "That would be lovely," she replied. "I've been meaning to go up to Norway to see her, but it's so hard with Tony," she added, glancing at the child on the carpet, who was now playing with a toy. "We're a bit short on money, too."

"We'll go," Amy blurted. Rory looked at her in surprise. "Although, we don't really know how to get there…getting a plane there would be nearly impossible, and I wouldn't know how to even start looking for a boat to take us." She put her head in her hands.

"I know a man who could take you," Pete interjected. It was practically the first thing he had said since they had arrived. "He owns a decently large boat, and he wouldn't question who you are. He does charge a bit, though."

"What's his name? How do we find him?" Rory asked.

Pete wrote down the man's name and address and told them what to say to him when they got there. He and Jackie wished them good luck, and Amy and Rory started to drive away. Amy turned around to see Tony standing at the window, an expression of deep sorrow on his face, too deep for such a young child.

Amy turned around, a strange feeling in her stomach. Rory drove for about an hour until they could smell the salty, rotting stench of seaweed. She wrinkled her nose, but didn't say anything as they pulled up to a small, isolated house. The house was made of dark wood, and was around twenty feet from the ocean's front. There were multiple docks, but only a single boat (it couldn't be longer than forty feet long) was tied to one. Rory was frowning as he got out of the car, going to open Amy's door. He took her hand and shook his head a little.

"I hope this is good," he said, unsure of the place. Together, they walked up to the front door. Amy knocked tentatively, and within ten seconds, a tall man who looked to be about thirty answered the door. He had black hair and the beginning of a beard on his ghostly pale face. He stared at them in shock, his black eyes widened. _How peculiar_, Amy thought. She had never seen someone with eyes that color. Dark brown, sure, but black? Suddenly, the man spoke.

"What do you want, then?" he asked gruffly in a thick Scottish accent. Rory quickly pulled the piece of paper out from his pocket and held it out to the man.

"Ciaran?" he stammered. The man nodded, and Rory continued. "I'm Rory, and this is my wife, Amy. We were sent here by Jackie and Pete Tyler."

Ciaran's gruff, intimidating face immediately spread into a delighted grin. "Pete! How's he, then? Doin' alright, I hope?" he boomed. Amy nodded. "Where are my manners? Please, come in, sit down. Want some tea?" he continued, not pausing to hear their answer. Instead, he rushed into the kitchen, apparently to put the kettle on. Rory and Amy sat down on the sofa, and a few minutes later Ciaran came out with a giant tray filled with sandwiches, a jug of milk, a pot of sugar, teacups, and a large pot of tea. He set them down on the table in front of them and poured the steaming liquid into the cups. When he had finished, he looked up at them expectantly.

"What do you need, then? I'm sure that if Pete sent you, it's something important," he said.

Amy looked at Rory. "We were looking for a way to get to Norway...undercover," she added.

"Is this something to do with the Doctor?" he asked seriously, surprising the couple. They quickly told them their story, and when they had finished, Ciaran nodded and sighed.

"I can get you there, for sure," he told them. "But I'm just warning you, the seas are rough." He paused, then broke into a grin and laughed. "Although you two have been into space in a flying time box. Can't be rougher than that."

Amy smiled weakly. He was right – the adventures that she, Rory, and The Doctor had been on was nothing compared to a rough sea. Quickly, they finished their tea, and then Ciaran began to provide them with information about the voyage. There were bathrooms in the cabin, he said, but they weren't the most pleasant to use. The cabin wasn't very pleasant, either, but it was probably more so than standing up against the wind and sea spray. With that information, Ciaran helped them on board and started the motor.

"Ready?" he yelled over the roaring noise.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory clutched at his stomach and groaned. Rough seas weren't exactly his favorite thing in the world. The few times he'd had to face them, he was always sick. Amy looked over at him, flashing him a sympathetic expression. She couldn't help him, after all, and she didn't know what else to do. She turned away from him and looked back to her hands. Despite being stressed, she had managed not to bite her nails. It had always been a nervous habit of hers. Maybe she was too distracted by everything to remember. They were in the cabin of the boat for what seemed like days, but in reality was about seven hours. About five hours in, Ciaran slowed down the boat so he could show Amy and Rory where the food was. They ate a little bit of food, and arrived at a large bay about two hours later. Ciaran shouted down that they were "there", and they came up on the main part of the boat. Amy looked around.

"This is Dårlig Ulv Stranden?" she asked.

Ciaran nodded. "You'll probably find Rose's house in the forest," he said, gesturing to the forest about a half-mile behind the bay. "It wouldn't be more than a mile into the forest. She always wanted to stay close to the bay."

Amy and Rory thanked the man and watched him grow smaller on the horizon. They turned to the forest ahead of them. Taking each other's hand, they began to walk. The damp sand rippled under their feet. It appeared to be dusk, and the sun was quickly sinking below the horizon. The forest was quite dark, the trees providing shade below their giant branches. Amy could smell smoke, like someone was burning charcoal. She told Rory, and he noticed, too. In less than half a mile, they reached a small cottage-like house with smoke curling up from the chimney. Rory stepped forward and knocked on the door. It was like deja-vu. They heard some scuffling inside, and then the door very slowly opened. A pretty blond girl peeked out.

"Hello?" she said, and spotted the couple. She opened the door a little bit more. "Who are you?"

"I'm Amy, and this is Rory. We were travelling with the Doctor," Amy replied. The girl gasped and opened the door all the way.

"Is-is he here? How did you get here? Has he regenerated?" she stammered desperately, her eyes wild.

"Not exactly," Rory said, slowly. "Are you Rose?"

The girl nodded. "Yes! I am. Sorry, please, come inside. Tea?" she said, hurrying them inside and running off into the kitchen. It seemed like every English person's solution to anything and everything was tea. Not that Rory and Amy minded – they had just had a long voyage here, and tea was very welcome at the moment. Rose bustled back in with everything they needed for tea. The couple sat down on the loveseat while Rose sat in the chair across from them, the table laid with tea in between them. She took a deep breath.

"Right. Tell me everything," she said, somewhat breathlessly.

And they did. It was completely dark outside by the time they had finished. The three of them sat there, silent for quite a long time. Suddenly, they heard someone sigh in the hallway. Amy jumped and she and Rory twisted around to look. There stood a man in a casual blue pinstriped suit. His chocolate hair was spiky and stood up a bit at the front, as if defying gravity. His eyes, which matched the color of his hair, were alert and inquisitive, yet they had a certain sadness to them, as if he had seen everything the universe had to offer. Amy immediately knew who it was, only by the man's eyes.

"You're the Doctor," she said quietly. "Not my Doctor, though. But you're definitely one of them. You have the… the…" Amy trailed off, motioning to her eyes. She didn't realize how much she missed him until now. She looked down as her eyes began to fill with tears, and she blinked them away. The man in front of her nodded gravely. He sighed again before speaking.

"Yes, I'm the Doctor. I'm the tenth regeneration. Well, I'm the one that grew out of the hand… did Jackie tell you the story?" he said. The Ponds nodded, and everyone fell silent for a while, until Rory spoke up.

"Well, this isn't going to do any good. We're in a parallel world where my own father doesn't even know who I am, we technically don't even exist, and we have nothing to our names. What do we do?" he said desperately.

"Well…" the Doctor said, drawing out the word. "I have been working on a sort of… _communicator_, if you will, that connects with the TARDIS. I'll be honest with you though, I'm not sure how far along I am with it. It could be finished in an hour, it might never be ready. But it's worth a shot, I suppose?"

"Y-yeah, of course," Amy replied, her eyes wide. A communicator with the TARDIS? That was incredible!

"I'll get working on it again. I've been working on it since we were trapped here, but I'm not sure when I'll finish. Like I said, it could done in an hour or never. All the same, I'll go work on it." With that, Rose's Doctor exited the room. Soon they could hear him fiddling with mechanical things in the next room. Again, everyone was silent, but this time, Rose broke the silence.

"So… you saw my mother and father? And Tony?" she said softly. Amy could only nod. "H-how are they?" Rose asked.

"They're doing alright," Amy told her, and paused. "Your mum misses you a lot. She said she would try to visit, but with Tony and the money problem, it's not really possible at the moment."

Rose bit her lip, nodding. She looked up and noticed that all the tea was gone. "Oh! Sorry, let me get some more. Would you like some cakes and sandwiches?" she asked. She didn't even wait for an answer before she dashed into the kitchen. Amy looked at her husband and shrugged.

"What do you think of her?" Rory asked her.

"I think she's sweet. I think that she's seen a lot, that's for sure," she mumbled.

Rose soon came rushing out with finger cakes, tiny sandwiches, and more tea with fresh cups. She had only just set it down when a loud shout came from the next room.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Some of this is written in Rose's point of view, for a change. :)_**

Rose nearly dropped the tea that she had just picked up. What could the Doctor possibly be yelling at? What if the communicator had malfunctioned and hurt him? _Please, let him be okay, _Rose thought desperately. She, Amy, and Rory all darted into the next room.

"Doctor! Are you okay?" Rose yelled. The three of them stopped in the room to find the Doctor crouched over a strange-looking device that was about twice the size of a book. The thing, which looked as though it had been slapped together as a screen taking up the top half and a small keyboard on the bottom half, was beeping and whirring. The little lights on the top of it started to flash red, then it quickly turned to green. The Doctor turned around to see Rose and the Ponds standing behind them. He grinned wildly and began to laugh.

"I've done it! I'm about to communicate through the screens on the TARDIS!" he said joyously. He began to type on the keyboard and the screen fuzzed black and white, like a TV trying to tune to some channel. Soon, the interior of the TARDIS flashed up on it, flickered a few times, and then went still. It was safe to say that everyone in the room was holding their breath. Suddenly, a man onscreen walked past. He seemed to be deep in thought, and tears were running down his cheeks.

"Doctor!" Amy cried out. The man popped his head back into view, followed by the rest of his body. He rushed towards the screen and put his face rather close to it.

"A-Amy? Is that you?" he sniffled, his eyes wide in shock.

"Amy? Is that Amy?" called a familiar woman's voice from somewhere else in the TARDIS.

"River! Doctor! It's me! It's really me! Rory's here too, Doctor. We're alive," she said, tears streaming down her face as she grinned. Rory moved into the view of the communicator. "Hello!" he called. River came into the view on the other side and her face broke out in a wild grin. "How..?" was the only thing she could say. Everyone in both rooms, this little bedroom in Norway, and the TARDIS control room, was crying happy tears. Everyone but Rose, who was standing out of view, her hands over her mouth. This was not her Doctor. This was a regeneration… but how many Doctors had passed since ten? She had no idea. But she couldn't bring herself to step into view. This man was unfamiliar, and she had her human Doctor here with her. She moved over to him and took his hand. He looked down at her and sympathetically squeezed her hand. Meanwhile, the Doctor onscreen began to ask the questions.

"But… how did you survive? The Angel should have killed you, sent you back in time," he said inquisitively.

"It was weak, Doctor," Amy said with a breathy laugh. "It only sent us to another world. But not ours. Brian doesn't recognize us, our house is gone…" She was about to mention Rose and the human Doctor when she saw Rose's body shaking a bit. She was crying. For some reason, it seemed like she didn't want to talk to him. Amy didn't push her to do so, and focused back on the screen, thinking it better to not mention Rose right now.

"Right," the Doctor was saying, "I might be able to get you back."

Amy was relieved. "How?" Rory took her hand.

"I just have to lock on to your location and I can probably send the TARDIS there. Just a minute," he said, and took off running around the TARDIS control room, flipping switches and hitting buttons until the familiar noise came back to her. A chill went through Amy – she thought she would never hear that noise again. It was, right now, the best noise in the world.

"Geronimooooo!" the Doctor yelled, laughing. He grabbed on to the edges of the control board, and River did the same. They were both laughing, grinning like maniacs, flying through space to their loved ones.

"Let's go!" the human Doctor shouted. Rory and Amy jumped, but the four of them ran as fast as humanly possible to the beach of the bay, Amy holding the communicator close to her. It was still dark out, but as they reached the beach, they could clearly see the blue shape of the TARDIS beginning to materialize. It faded in, faded out, faded in, faded out, until the glowing light on the top and the rest of it was completely solid. For about ten seconds, everyone was completely frozen in their spot. Then, the door to the TARDIS opened and the stillness was broken. Amy began to run toward the Doctor, her arms outstretched to him. She had almost reached him – he was right there. She prepared herself to crash into him, for a hug. They finally were about to crash into each other, but then Amy went right through him. The momentum of her stance made her fall over and she hit the sand. Her body began to flicker, like an electronic image. She looked down at herself in horror as the Doctor turned around. The smile was completely gone from his face. He looked at Amy with the same expression of pure horror, absolute terror.

"No," he whispered. "NO!" he shouted, and rushed over to her, kneeling down on the sand. "No, no, no, no, no," he began to cry. Rory had already rushed over and was next to the Doctor, over Amy.

"Doctor?" she said, her voice stricken with terror. "W-what just happened?" Her voice made her sound like she was dying, fading away. The Doctor just shook his head, tears streaming down his face. He reached for Rory's chest, and his hand passed right through. Rory began to flicker, too.

"My…my Ponds," he whispered.

Rose had been watching this entire scene from a small distance, and she was equally shocked as it played out. Slowly, she walked toward this strange yet familiar man. "D-Doctor?" she managed to get out, very quietly. He whipped around, his face changing. "Rose," he gasped. "But…how did I get here? I should've ripped a hole in the…" He trailed off as the realization dawned on him.

"Oh, Ponds. I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm so, so, so sorry. This is all my fault."


End file.
